This specification relates to generating random values for encryption operations in a cryptography system. Cryptography systems enable secure communication over public channels. For example, in public-key systems, a message sender encrypts a plaintext message using an encryption algorithm, and transmits the encrypted message to a recipient. The recipient can use a secret key value to recover the plaintext message from the encrypted message. In some cryptography systems, the encryption algorithm uses random values to circumvent certain types of attacks.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.